


(a kiss) out of jealousy

by carissima



Series: a kiss [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: Connor isn’t a huge fan of picking up, but he does okay. He’s no Leon or Klef, who rarely go home alone but he’s not an idiot, his name gets him a lot of recognition in Edmonton and Toronto, or wherever they happen to be playing that night. So yeah, he does okay.





	(a kiss) out of jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> a series of short, shorrrrrt fics posted on tumblr, reposted here, unbeta'd

Connor isn’t a huge fan of picking up, but he does okay. He’s no Leon or Klef, who rarely go home alone but he’s not an idiot, his name gets him a lot of recognition in Edmonton and Toronto, or wherever they happen to be playing that night. So yeah, he does okay.

Tonight, they’re coming off a 7-1 win at home and everyone’s out to celebrate, and every person in Edmonton wants to buy them a drink. Connor hasn’t gotten laid in a few months but he’s feeling good tonight and there’s a guy by the bar who keeps looking his way. He’s cute and totally Connor’s type; tall, dark, built, great smile.

The next time the guy looks over, Connor smiles back and bites his lip. He almost laughs at the speed at which the guy scrambles to grab his drink and head on over.

“Hey,” Connor says. He’s not great at flirting, but then Nursey always says that he’s never had to learn.

“Hi,” the guy says. He’s still cute up close, a little shorter than Connor and less built than he’d assumed, but Connor smiles at him anyway. “Great game tonight. You guys killed it out there.

“Yeah, we’re celebrating,” Connor says dryly as Jesse goes screaming past him, two beers in hand and his shirt undone. Connor wonders if it’s too late to disown his entire embarrassing team. “Some of us more than others.”

The guy laughs, his gaze locked on Connor. “If you wanted to take your shirt off,” he says suggestively and Connor shakes his head, amused.

“Not in public if I can help it,” he says.

“I’m sure you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of,” the guy says, taking a half step forward and into Connor’s personal space. “Considering that you’re the best player in the world.”

“I like to keep some things private,” Connor murmurs and very deliberately checks the guy out.

The guy’s hand settles on Connor’s hip, bringing them closer together. Connor flushes a little, he doesn’t even know this guy’s name and part of him doesn’t want to know, just wants to go back to his and get fucked and leave, never see him again or think about him at all.

“My place is pretty private,” the guy says.

Connor’s about to tell the guy to meet him outside when a heavy arm settles over his shoulders and he’s being dragging into a warm body, the guy’s hand slipping off his hip.

“Hey,” Leon says. His voice sounds a little rough, like he’s had more than one beer already. “Who’s your friend, Connor?”

“I uh,” Connor looks up at Leon and tries to silently tell him to shut up but Leon’s ignoring him and staring at Connor’s potential fuckbuddy.

“Hi,” the guy says, sounding a little less confident under Leon’s glare. “Uh, good game tonight?”

“Connor killed it out there, as usual,” Leon allows, glancing at Connor and grinning easily. His hand wraps around Connor’s arm and squeezes, brushing against bare skin where Connor’s sleeve ends. “We’re celebrating. As a team.”

“Ah,” the guy says and takes a step back. Connor groans silently and elbows Leon sharply but Leon doesn’t move an inch. Connor’s still plastered to his side and his chances of having sex tonight are diminishing by the second. “Well, I guess it was nice meeting you,” he says, glancing at Connor hopefully.

“Bye,” Leon says firmly.

Connor watches the guy walk away before he turns to Leon, who’s finally let him go, and raises his eyebrows.

“Beer?” Leon asks innocently.

“What was that?” Connor fumes. “We were gonna hook up.”

Leon makes a face. “Him? You can do better.”

“He was cute,” Connor argues. “He was my type and he wanted to have sex with me. That’s pretty much all I’m looking for here.”

Leon’s mouth settles mulishly. “You should aim higher.”

“I’m aiming to get my dick sucked,” Connor hisses.

Leon glares at him and Connor glares right back.

“Stop being a dick,” Connor says finally, deflating. “I haven’t hooked up with anyone in months. He was okay.”

Leon hands him a beer. “Choose someone better.”

Connor grimaces at him a takes a sip.

Two hours later, Connor’s talked to one girl and two other guys and each time, Leon’s wandered over and sent them packing before Connor can get in their pants or invite them into his.

Frustrated, he grabs Leon and heads for the toilets at the back of the club, pushing past people with an apologetic smile but he doesn’t stop until he shoves Leon into the cubicle and locks the door behind him.

“What are you doing?” Connor asks, trying to keep calm.

Leon stares back at him but he stays stubbornly silent.

“Look,” Connor says before he takes a steadying breath and reminds himself that Leon is one of his best friends, even if he is being an asshole tonight. “Alright, if you’re not going to tell me why you’re being a dick, then we’ll just forget this, okay? Just let me go out there and pick up some guy or girl and go back to their place without butting in and sending them running, alright?”

“No,” Leon mutters, folding his arms against his chest. The cubicle really isn’t big enough for the both of them and Connor’s close enough to see Leon’s mouth tighten.

“Why not?” Connor half-yells, annoyed now. “Why the fuck not, Leon?”

“Because you can do better!” Leon yells back.

“Well, obviously not because it’s been months and no one’s interested, Leon,” Connor flings back. “I’m not like you. I can’t pick someone different up every time I go out.”

“I’m interested!” Leon shouts and then he grabs Connor’s shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.

Connor kisses him back, worked up and frustrated, his hands scrabbling to hold onto Leon’s shirt. He’s trembling, panting into Leon’s mouth, letting Leon push him backwards until he hits the cubicle door. Let’s Leon crowd against him, his hands under Connor’s shirt. Seeking. Stroking. Sending Connor’s pulse rate fucking wild.

“You’re not kissing anyone else,” Leon gasps into Connor’s mouth.

Connor kisses him back, buries his hands in Leon’s hair and tugs. Hard. “You’re a fucking dick,” Connor mutters and kisses him again. “I’ll kiss anyone I want to.”

“Kiss me,” Leon says and unbuckles Connor’s belt.

“I am,” Connor moans and helps Leon shove his jeans down, arches into him as Leon strokes him off. There’s zero finesse, Leon’s movements are jerky and unsteady, Connor’s too desperate, too sensitive.

Leon kisses him when he comes, Connor’s hands reaching out to grip Leon’s forearms, trying to keep himself upright as his legs give out for just a second before he collapses back against the door, dragging Leon with him.

“Connor,” Leon sighs into his hair.

“You’re a jealous asshole,” Connor tells him, his eyes closed but a smile on his face. “That’s not attractive, you know.”

“Don’t kiss anyone else and I won’t be jealous,” Leon mumbles, pressing a kiss to Connor’s cheek.

“If I’m not kissing anyone else,” Connor says, and kisses Leon’s mouth hard, “then you’re not taking anyone else home.”

Leon kisses him, helps him pull up his jeans, both of them wincing at the mess between them. “I’m not taking anyone else home,” Leon promises. "Just you."


End file.
